


Di incontri inaspettati e città sparse per il mondo

by kleos_8



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: Quando Eames pensa ad Arthur, pensa a tutte le città che fanno da sfondo alla loro relazione, alle loro case sicure, alle lunghe conversazioni telefoniche che hanno nei periodi in cui vivono lontano l’uno dall’altro.Quando Eames pensa ad Arthur, pensa alla sua lealtà, alla sua determinazione e al suo senso di responsabilità nei confronti degli altri.[Prima classificata al contest “Scegli il tuo mandala e ti dirò chi sei… contest!” indetto da Freeshane sul forum di EFP]





	Di incontri inaspettati e città sparse per il mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scelto di lasciare alcune parole intraducibili nella lingua italiana così come vengono pronunciate nella versione originale del film. Spero che non siano di disturbo e se così fosse, non esitate a farmelo sapere.
> 
> Il contest per cui ho scritto questa storia prevede l’utilizzo di un profilo per descrivere un personaggio. Dopo averlo letto ho subito pensato ad Arthur, mi è sembrato semplicemente perfetto per lui. Ho lasciato trascorrere qualche giorno e quando mi sono messa a scrivere ho deciso di utilizzare il punto di vista di Eames per illustrare chi è Arthur. In fondo, chi meglio di un falsario può fare un’analisi psicologica di un personaggio?
> 
> Grazie dell’attenzione, buona lettura.

**BARCELLONA**

 

La prima volta che incontra Arthur, le cose vanno in questa maniera.

Dalton, l’estrattore che lo ha contattato per il lavoro, dice: «Eames, ti presento Arthur. È il nostro _point man_.»

Arthur lo osserva, stringe la sua mano ed esclama: «Mr. Eames, devi aver fatto qualcosa di veramente orribile alla commessa che ti ha venduto quella camicia!»

Sia chiaro: Eames è consapevole che il suo gusto per la moda viri tendenzialmente verso l’eccentrico, ma a suo modesto parere la camicia che indossa e che gli è costata ben mille sterline non ha niente che non va.

Perciò, per chiarire il suo punto di vista, decide di ribattere: «È di Alexander McQueen!»

«Ha la stampa con le farfalle…» commenta Arthur con un’espressione inorridita, come se la fantasia stessa della sua camicia possa provocargli un glaucoma e di conseguenza la cecità.

«Beh, non è colpa mia, Arthur, se non sei capace di apprezzare un po’ di colore nell’abbigliamento altrui!»

 

***

 

La prima volta che incontra Arthur, Eames nota tre cose.

  1. Non ha mai visto nessuno indossare un completo a tre pezzi con l’eleganza e la classe di Arthur. 

  2. Arthur non è il classico uomo che a prima vista si considera bello. Magari se portasse i capelli un po’ più lunghi e con meno gel, il suo viso sarebbe più armonico, smorzando la sua espressione seria. Eppure, c’è qualcosa nei suoi lineamenti e nel suo corpo asciutto che in qualche modo lo rende attraente. 

  3. Arthur è serio e silenzioso, ma quando parla le sue parole sono dirette e potenti come un lanciagranate in mano a un esperto di armi da fuoco.




 

***

 

La prima volta che incontra Arthur, Eames scopre che è in assoluto il miglior _point man_ con cui abbia mai lavorato.

Ha una maneggevolezza con la PASIV che Eames ha osservato di rado nei loro colleghi. Si chiede come sia finito Arthur – giovane, snello e professionale – in un ambiente di criminali, perché il posto che Eames ritiene perfetto per lui è un laboratorio di ingegneria della NASA. La maggior parte degli altri _point man_ proviene da un passato criminale: malavita, furti, mercato della droga, eppure c’è qualcosa in Arthur che Eames non riesce a ricollegare a un quadro simile.

 

Arthur è sempre puntuale al mattino, lavora per ore senza lasciarsi distrarre dalla parlantina di Eames. La sera esce dal magazzino in cui lavorano con gli occhi rossi, dopo aver passato ore di fronte allo schermo del computer. Beve abbondanti tazze di caffè per completare il lavoro in tempo, anche se significa rinunciare a una pausa.

  
Quando Arthur presenta loro i fascicoli che ha preparato sul bersaglio dell’estrazione, Eames si rende conto che ci sono informazioni estremamente dettagliate, divise in sezioni e ordinate con un preciso criterio logico. Questo è un tipo di lavoro che richiede non solo intelligenza e professionalità, ma anche un impegno non indifferente.

Ancora, il giorno prima dell’estrazione, Dalton chiede: «Arthur, che si fa dopo aver completato il lavoro? Qual è il piano?»

Lui alza gli occhi dal suo computer e risponde: «Ho preparato delle coperture per ciascuno di noi. Ho usato i vostri alias che si addicono di più per la situazione.»

«Io non ti ho mai dato i miei alias…» si intromette Eames, un po’ scettico.

Arthur fa spallucce e prima di rimettersi a lavoro, dice: «Non ne avevo davvero bisogno, Eames.»

Non è sorprendente? Nessuno è mai riuscito prima a conoscere tutte le identità segrete della sua vita criminale, perché Eames falsifica personalmente i propri documenti, proprio per non lasciare tracce che possono essere usate per rintracciarlo.

Ma non finisce qui, nel momento in cui si immergono nel sogno per completare l’estrazione, Eames trascorre minuti interi ad ammirare la fluidità con cui Arthur gestisce le proiezioni ostili: il modo in cui muove il suo corpo, la facilità con cui usa diversi tipi di armi, la rapidità con cui ottiene una copertura… sono tutti elementi che mostrano un probabile addestramento militare.

Forse tutto si riduce a un singolo fatto: Arthur è un enigma e a Eames è sempre piaciuto risolvere un rompicapo.

 

 

 

**NEW YORK**

 

La seconda volta che incontra Arthur, Eames viene contattato dai Cobb. Ha già lavorato con loro in passato: una piccola estrazione per la quale avevano bisogno di un falsario; un lavoro legale, senza necessità di un _point man_.

In questa occasione, Mal lo saluta con un nuovo taglio di capelli, che la rende ancora più affascinante di quanto già sia, mentre Dom discute con Arthur sulla necessità di contattare un chimico.

Nonostante abbia lavorato con Dominic Cobb una sola volta, Eames ha notato subito che tipo di uomo è: testardo, lunatico e nervoso. Manipola le persone, finché cedono alle sue richieste e le usa per i suoi scopi senza curarsi dei danni che possa provocare.

Di fronte alla loro discussione accesa, Eames nota con un sorriso divertito e compiaciuto che Arthur non è disposto ad abboccare alle parole di Dom, come un pesce senza spina dorsale, perché Arthur può essere molte cose – rigido, burbero, diretto – ma non si dica mai che non sia integro fino al midollo.

 

***

 

La seconda volta che incontra Arthur, Eames scopre altri fatti su di lui, che non aveva potuto notare prima.

Arthur parla francese: lo fa in maniera fluida, condividendo un linguaggio segreto e complice con Mal.

«Parli altre lingue?» gli chiede un giorno Eames.

«Sì, tedesco e spagnolo. Le ho apprese durante l’addestramento militare.» Poi aggiunge, con la fronte corrugata: «Ma faccio abbastanza pena nelle lingue orientali. Avevo provato a studiare un po’ di giapponese, ma è come se il mio cervello si rifiuti di andare in quella direzione.»

Quando sorride in maniera spontanea, Arthur ha delle adorabili fossette sulle guance, che alleggeriscono la sua espressione seria. È un bel sorriso, morbido e luminoso, dona ai suoi occhi un’aria giovanile ed è quasi sempre diretto a Mal. C’è un rapporto confidenziale tra di loro, come se si conoscessero da anni: lei gli sorride, interrompe il suo lavoro senza che Arthur la redarguisca a riguardo. Sognano insieme e non appena si svegliano, Arthur si affretta a toglierle l’ago dal polso, con una delicatezza che non gli ha mai visto usare su nessun altro.

Quello che lo sorprende di più è che Arthur è anche una delle persone più gentili e disponibili che abbia mai conosciuto. Ci ha messo un po’ a capirlo, perché la sua affabilità è ben nascosta sotto uno strato di apparente freddezza e scontrosità. Eames pensa che questo atteggiamento un po’ burbero sia del tutto inconscio, probabilmente un retaggio della persona pragmatica che Arthur deve essere stato nell’esercito. Si accorge per la prima volta della sua essenza gentile, quando Mal si siede accanto a lui, dicendo: «Puoi aiutarmi? Non posso chiederlo a Dom, sta sognando ora.»

Arthur abbandona la sua attività di ricerca, per darle la sua completa attenzione.

«Dimmi» la incita, sorridendo.

«Secondo te, funzionerebbe se mettessi una scala di Penrose, qui?» gli chiede lei, mostrandogli un blocco da disegno.

Lui osserva lo schizzo sulla carta per alcuni secondi, poi con la fronte corrugata, dice: «Aspetta, fammi vedere il modello…»

Così Arthur trascorre più di un’ora valutando insieme a Mal i vantaggi che offrirebbe una scala di Penrose nell’edificio che lei sta progettando per il sogno.

  
Alcuni giorni più tardi, dopo aver trascorso una lunga mattinata osservando l’uomo che dovrà forgiare, Eames entra nel magazzino e trova sulla sua scrivania una tazza di Earl Grey fumante.

Alza lo sguardo e Arthur dice solo: «Sono andato sul classico, sperando che l’Earl Grey piaccia a tutti gli Inglesi…»

Eames sorride: Arthur deve aver notato che lui non beve quasi mai caffè, perché il sapore amaro non gli è mai piaciuto granché.

«Grazie. È il mio preferito.»

 

***

 

La seconda volta che incontra Arthur, Eames inizia a chiedersi se potesse mai essere interessato a lui.

Si domanda quale sia il suo orientamento sessuale. Non che sia un dettaglio strettamente necessario per sapere se una persona potrebbe mai innamorarsi di un uomo o di una donna. Eames ha frequentato abbastanza gente da sapere che è veramente difficile etichettare in maniera definita l’amore.

Eppure, non può fare a meno di fantasticare su Arthur. È curioso di sapere come sia nella vita privata, al di fuori dal lavoro. È rilassato? È pigro? Ha hobby? Ha degli amici, una famiglia? Che cosa gli piace a letto? E ancora: ha delle allergie? Dove vive?

Eames può sentire come questo strano antagonismo che è nato dalla prima volta che si sono incontrati si stia trasformando in qualcosa di diverso: un’attrazione, una sfida a scoprire un uomo che è così riservato da sembrare irraggiungibile. Lo fa sentire come se si stesse tuffando da una scogliera per gettarsi nell’acqua fresca e ignota.

 

 

 

**GLASGOW, POI EDIMBURGO**

 

La terza volta che incontra Arthur, Eames è in una brutta situazione.

Doveva essere un lavoro semplice, invece si è rivelata un’estrazione in cui il _point man_ era d’accordo con il bersaglio. Eames non ha idea di cosa sia successo all’estrattrice e all’architetto, ma lui ha subito un’imboscata e ora attende la sua sorte, legato sul pavimento di un magazzino abbandonato. 

«Dannazione!» impreca sotto voce.

Eames non si fiderà mai più di una persona di cui non ha mai sentito prima il nome! Avrebbe dovuto capirlo: un _point man_ che si presenta come Smith… che razza di nome è? Sembra quello dell’agente cattivo di Matrix!

C’è una storiella che ha letto da bambino, si chiama: _Come gabbare un gabelliere_. È un racconto ambientato presumibilmente nel Settecento, in cui un uomo e una donna riescono a beffare un gabelliere nascondendo parte degli acquisti sotto l’ampio vestito di lei, evitando così di pagare il dazio dovuto. Da bambino, si era divertito a leggere questa storia, immedesimandosi nei panni dei due truffatori. Di sicuro non avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarsi in quelli del gabelliere!

È lui stesso un ladro: come diavolo ha fatto a non accorgersi di essere stato raggirato abbastanza in tempo da poter scappare?

“È inutile piangere sul latte versato!” pensa con astio, riflettendo sulle possibili vie di fuga da questo posto.

Smith gli ha assestato un paio di colpi ben piazzati: Eames fa fatica a respirare, ma le sue coste dovrebbero essere ancora integre, altrimenti sa per esperienza che il dolore sarebbe maggiore. Ha un sopracciglio spaccato e la guancia escoriata. La sua testa pulsa in maniera martellante ed Eames fa fatica a concentrarsi.

Prova comunque a cercare di forzare le corde con cui sono legati i suoi polsi. È un’attività lenta e faticosa, ma se ha abbastanza tempo, può almeno allentare le funi e cercare di liberarsi, facendo meno rumore possibile.

A un certo punto sente delle voci provenire dall’esterno dell’edificio.

Poi il silenzio.

Subito dopo dei passi.

La porta si apre e la voce brusca di Arthur esclama: «Eames, avanti, non abbiamo tutta la notte!»

Grugnisce, mentre Arthur si abbassa accanto a lui e taglia velocemente la corda con cui è legato. Lo aiuta a sollevarsi mentre Eames impreca, perché gli fa male ovunque e l’immobilità lo ha reso rigido.

«Arthur?» gli chiede, un po’ incredulo e confuso.

«Sì, sono io. Dai, usciamo da questa fogna!»

Eames lo segue, camminando piano. Fuori dall’edificio, c’è una berlina nera. Arthur lo fa sedere nel sedile del passeggero, poi si posiziona rapidamente alla guida e accende il motore, per immettersi in strada.

Eames recupera il suo totem dalla tasca: la _fiche_ non si duplica tra le sue dita, come fa sempre nel sogno, convincendolo che questa è decisamente la realtà. Respira piano, cercando di calmarsi, mentre si concentra su ciò che lo circonda.

L’orologio sul cruscotto segna le 02.38 e la debole luce che riflette illumina le nocche escoriate di Arthur, strette sul volante dell’automobile.

«Come sapevi che ero lì?»

«Ho un lavoro a Edimburgo. Non si tratta di _dreamsharing_. È un favore che devo a una persona. Dopo averti _fottuto_ , Smith ha messo un annuncio in rete, per chi in passato avesse avuto qualche problema con te e volesse trovarti… in modo da fartela pagare.»

“Tipico di un uomo senza scrupoli che vuole fare carriera: consegnare un nemico ad altri criminali è un ottimo modo per salire di rango” riflette lui in silenzio.

«Non immaginava che _qualcun_ _altro_ potesse avere intenzione di trovarti e _non_ per farti il culo.»

«Non ti dirò “Arthur non dovevi.” Non sono un idiota. Ti devo un favore» replica lui, perché Eames è un professionista e sa riconoscere quando qualcuno gli ha appena salvato la pelle.

Arthur fa spallucce, mentre dice a bassa voce: «Non mi è mai piaciuto Smith. È entrato nel _dreamsharing_ solo perché ha già invaso tutti gli altri ambienti della criminalità europea. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che chi gioca con il fuoco prima o poi finisce per scottarsi.»

«Che cosa gli hai fatto?»

Arthur resta in silenzio per diversi minuti. Ha la mandibola serrata e gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

«Diciamo solo che è fuori dal giro» replica con una voce glaciale.  

 

Alla periferia di Glasgow, si fermano in un parcheggio di una zona residenziale.

 

«Dobbiamo cambiare macchina. Ci penso io, okay?» dice Arthur, prima di scendere dall’auto.

In meno di tre minuti, sono su una Opel Astra grigia. Arthur aggiusta lo specchietto, poi riprende la guida, come se niente fosse.

«Questa è decisamente una dote che non mi aspettavo avessi» ammette Eames con un sorriso divertito. Chiunque penserebbe che un ladro come Eames sappia rubare un’automobile – un trucco che ha imparato quando aveva dodici anni – ma nessuno si aspetterebbe lo stesso da Arthur.

Lui fa un lieve cenno con la testa, come se stesse considerando le sue parole, poi dice: «Ci sono tante cose che mi hanno addestrato a fare di cui nessuno mi darebbe credito.»

È la prima volta che lo sente parlare del suo passato spontaneamente, non in risposta a una sua domanda. Vorrebbe chiedergli di più, eppure l’idea di forzarlo non gli piace. Perciò, decide di cambiare discorso, domandando: «Dove stiamo andando?»

«Edimburgo. Ho una casa sicura lì. Nessuno ti cercherà.»

Eames annuisce, può fidarsi di Arthur. C’è questo lato della sua persona – leale e professionale – a cui non può fare a meno di affidarsi.

“Se c’è un problema, Arthur può occuparsene” pensa, mentre si rilassa a contatto con il sedile dell’automobile.

Si addormenta senza neanche accorgersene.

 

***

 

La terza volta che incontra Arthur, lui gli offre da bere, nel suo moderno appartamento di Edimburgo.

Estrae due bicchieri, una bottiglia di whiskey e ne versa un po’ per ciascuno. Poi prende un pacchetto di Marlboro dal tavolinetto del soggiorno e gli offre una sigaretta.

Eames la accetta in silenzio, mentre Arthur estrae uno Zippo dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si avvicina per permettergli di accendere. È un gesto così naturale eppure così sensuale che Eames non può fare a meno di sentire tirare il cavallo dei pantaloni.

Dopo il primo tiro, Arthur dice: «Quando ero nell’esercito ne consumavo pacchetti interi. Ora non fumo più, ma ogni tanto ancora mi va.»

Eames annuisce, poi mormora: «Non riesco neppure a _pensare_ di smettere. Non ho idea di come tu ci sia riuscito.»

Dopo un paio di tiri, Arthur spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere.

«Per me in realtà è più il gesto che l’effetto della nicotina. Adesso non riesco neanche a finirne una… mi disgusta dopo un po’. Non so dirti né come né perché.»

 

***

 

La terza volta che incontra Arthur, resta a casa sua per due settimane e il loro rapporto cambia per sempre.

Scopre innumerevoli aspetti sulla sua persona, che cataloga nella mente come i pezzi di un puzzle. Desidera venire a capo di questo enigma che è Arthur: imperfetto nella sua ricerca della perfezione, schietto e leale come poche altre persone al mondo, premuroso nel profondo del suo animo.

Lo osserva muoversi con confidenza dentro il suo appartamento, cercare una ricetta sul tablet prima di improvvisare una cena, uscire di casa ogni mattina alle 08.30, per poi rientrare alle 12.30 e lavorare in silenzio al computer.

Arthur deve aver notato i suoi occhi attenti che lo scrutano da giorni, perché a un certo punto dice: «Se ci sono cose che vuoi chiedermi, Eames, sentiti libero di farlo. Non sei mai stato un tipo reticente.»

Avverte una leggera trepidazione: ha appena ottenuto il permesso da Arthur di sondare la sua vita.

«Quanti anni hai?» gli chiede con un’espressione curiosa, sollevando gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo.

«Ventisette.»

«Che cosa facevi nell’esercito?»

Arthur osserva il cielo plumbeo fuori dalla finestra, prima di rispondere: «Forze Speciali. Facevo diversi tipi di operazioni, cose che spesso gli altri non riuscivano a fare. Sono stato uno dei pochi che è stato addestrato con la PASIV e ne è uscito sano di mente.»

Eames si prende un momento per riflettere sulle sue parole. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, le esperienze che ha vissuto nell’esercito non devono essere state piacevoli. Eames non ha idea di cosa significhi voler servire il proprio Paese. L’autorità non è mai stata il suo forte: ha rubato per la prima volta all’età di sei anni, perché sua madre aveva speso tutti i loro soldi per una dose e non avevano più cibo in casa.

«Perché ti sei arruolato?»

«Era quello che ci si aspettava da me. Mio nonno aveva combattuto la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, mio padre era stato in Vietnam. Ero stato ammesso in tutte le università in cui avevo fatto domanda, ma alla fine mi hanno fatto pressione per entrare a West Point e io, da bravo figlio ubbidiente, ho accettato» dice Arthur con un sorriso amaro.

«Vedi ancora la tua famiglia?»

Lui beve un sorso di caffè, poi scuote la testa.

«Pensano che io sia morto. Prima di essere congedato, ho fatto un’operazione. Sono stato scoperto, l’esercito ha dovuto insabbiare tutto e fingere la mia morte, perché era troppo pericoloso tenere in vita la mia persona sia per me che per i miei familiari. Mi hanno dato una nuova identità e un congedo permanente.»

Prima che Eames possa continuare la sua indagine, Arthur gli chiede, senza guardarlo negli occhi: «Tu? Vedi ancora tua madre?»

In quell’esatto momento ha la conferma che Arthur è a conoscenza di ogni dettaglio del suo passato.

Se si trattasse di chiunque altro, Eames si sentirebbe infastidito da questa invadenza. Eppure, gli piace questo suo lato, diretto e sincero: Arthur non gli mente, non finge di non sapere niente di lui. E in un certo senso è rassicurante sapere di poter parlare con qualcuno senza indossare una maschera, senza essere costretto a rinunciare alla sua identità, a quello che lo rende interamente _Eames_.

Perciò sospira e per la prima volta in assoluto, parla a un’altra persona del suo passato senza mentire: «Sì. Non spesso, ma qualche volta vado a trovarla nella clinica in cui vive.»

Arthur annuisce, perso tra i propri pensieri. È probabile che si stia chiedendo perché Eames veda ancora la donna che gli ha devastato l’infanzia, incapace di dargli un minimo di stabilità, persa tra la prostituzione e la tossicodipendenza. Arthur deve essere a conoscenza del fatto che è Eames colui che paga la retta di sua madre in una delle migliori cliniche private per ex-tossicodipendenti.

«Sono l’unica persona che ha» rivela facendo spallucce, prima di tornare a leggere il suo libro.

 

Vanno avanti così, con questa condivisione di spazi e di parole, finché un giorno Arthur entra in cucina, mentre Eames si prepara una tazza di tè. Si avvicina in silenzio fino a invadere il suo spazio, lo guarda negli occhi e poi lo bacia.

 

È un bacio tenero, Arthur esplora le sue labbra carnose con premura, poi, man mano che la foga li avvolge, il bacio diventa più carnale, i loro respiri si rincorrono e i loro sapori si mischiano.

Quando si separano, Arthur dice con la sua voce profonda: «Se lo facciamo… Se iniziamo questa cosa, voglio fare sul serio. Perciò se non sei sicuro, preferisco che tu me lo dica subito.»

Arthur: diretto e pragmatico anche quando deve affrontare i propri sentimenti.

Eames annuisce, inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua.

«Sono sicuro.»

Perché Eames lo ha capito da giorni: si sta innamorando di Arthur e non ha nessuna intenzione di fermarsi, ora che hanno fatto questo primo passo.

«Ce lo teniamo per noi, okay? Con il lavoro che facciamo… non è sicuro.»

Annuisce di nuovo, prima di circondare il suo viso con le mani e riappropriarsi delle sue labbra.

Quando Arthur lo fa stendere sul suo ampio letto, Eames si lascia spogliare e accarezzare dalle sue mani.

C’è una sorta di devozione negli occhi di Arthur e nella sua voce, quando dice: «Dio, Eames. Non hai idea di quanto tu sia bello.»

«Anche tu lo sei» replica lui, mentre gli accarezza le braccia e bacia la sua clavicola.

«Non come te, ma va bene così. Non mi offendo» dice sorridendo, come se gli stesse confidando un segreto che conosce solo lui.

«Che cosa ti piace?» sussurra Arthur tra i baci.

La domanda lo sorprende più del dovuto, perché la verità è questa: Eames ha avuto numerosi partner, ma sia gli uomini sia le donne con cui è stato si sono sempre limitati a osservare la sua fisicità e a ragionare per stereotipi di genere, senza mai chiedergli se ci fossero delle preferenze da parte sua.

Ma non Arthur. No, Arthur si rivela interamente per quello che è: premuroso e attento anche nella camera da letto.

Eames sposta la mano destra dalla spalla di Arthur. Scende in basso, accarezzandogli il petto, fino ad arrivare ai suoi addominali definiti e poi ancora più giù raggiungendo il suo inguine. Attraverso il cotone degli slip, può sentire l’erezione di Arthur. La palpa, esercitando una lieve pressione, mentre lo guarda negli occhi, suscitando un lieve sospiro da parte sua.

«Sì?» gli chiede.

Arthur sorride e mormora: «Sì» prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Eames si lascia aprire e quando si sente pronto si lascia amare da Arthur, che gli regala così tante sensazioni di piacere da lasciargli pensare che stia entrando in ogni parte del suo essere per non uscire mai più.

Sudano e si baciano e tremano e ansimano e si abbracciano in questa unione carnale e perfetta, finché l’orgasmo li fa abbandonare l’uno contro l’altro.

Eames si addormenta con la testa di Arthur accolta nell’incavo del suo collo.

 

 

 

**TORINO**

 

La quarta volta che incontra Arthur per un lavoro è costretto a fingere di essere un semplice collega e niente di più.

Stanno insieme da poco più di un anno ed è la prima volta in vita sua in cui Eames è così felice da voler sorridere ogni minuto delle ventiquattro ore che compongono una giornata.

Non vivono sempre insieme, perché il lavoro che fanno li costringe a separarsi anche per lunghe settimane, ma si vedono abbastanza spesso, nei periodi di riposo, nelle loro case sparse per il mondo.

Ci sono momenti difficili, quando non è sicuro stare insieme, perché c’è una taglia sulla testa di Eames, o un problema che Arthur deve risolvere. È in queste situazioni in cui Arthur dice a malincuore: «Eames, dobbiamo separarci.»

E anche se Eames odia dover trascorrere qualche mese lontano da lui, acconsente, perché la loro sicurezza viene sempre al primo posto e se Arthur pensa che sia necessario allontanarsi, lui non mette in dubbio la sua parola.

 

***

 

La quarta volta che incontra Arthur per un lavoro, è anche la prima volta in cui si rende conto quanta fatica faccia il suo compagno a fingere che non ci sia niente tra di loro.

«Pensavo avessi un impegno a Berlino!» esclama Arthur con un’espressione seria e leggermente irritata, mentre Eames sistema i suoi vestiti nell’armadio.

« _Darling_ , quando fai così, mi fai pensare che la mia presenza non sia gradita!» ribatte lui con del sarcasmo.

«Cristo, Eames, non potevi avvisarmi? Serve a questo il telefono!»

«Non capisco dove sia il problema. Falco mi ha contattato solo poche ore fa. Ha detto che gli serviva un falsario e che eravate in una estrazione delicata, perciò scusa se mi sono affrettato a prendere il primo aereo perché l’idea che il mio compagno sia in un lavoro pericoloso non mi va granché a genio!»

Subito dopo Eames aggiunge: «Se vuoi che me ne vada, devi solo dirlo!»

Lui si siede sul letto e sospira, chiudendo gli occhi. Ha delle leggere occhiaie – segno che non sta dormendo granché – e le sue spalle dritte sono rivolte in basso, come se fosse stanco di portare un peso invisibile sulla schiena.

«Non fare così. Lo sai che ti amo e sono contento che tu sia qui.»

«Allora qual è il problema?»

Arthur prende la sua mano, lo fa stendere sul letto, fino a sdraiarsi accanto a lui.

«Quando siamo lontani, per me è una tortura, ma lo è ancora di più quando siamo vicini e sono costantemente memore di non poterti toccare, di non poterti sorridere, di non poterti parlare come sto facendo ora. Non sono te, Eames… non sono bravo a indossare una maschera.»

« _Darling_ , non ne avevo idea…»

Ci riflette per un po’, prima di proporgli: «Posso dire a Falco di farmi sostituire da Duram.»

«No. Duram non è alla tua altezza e non c’è nessun altro di cui mi fidi di più. Va bene così, posso farcela per un paio di giorni.»

Eames accarezza i suoi capelli morbidi, prima di stringerlo tra le braccia.

 

***

 

La quarta volta che incontra Arthur, Eames capisce che l’unico modo per rendere più sopportabile il suo calvario a lavoro è infastidirlo.

Eames risponde alle sue affermazioni con commenti sarcastici, gli fa dei piccoli dispetti e passa la metà del tempo a flirtare con le loro colleghe, così da irritare Arthur il più possibile e allontanare dalla sua mente il desiderio di sfiorarlo o di sorridergli.

È un espediente bizzarro, ma funziona e questo è l’importante.

Quando si ritrovano in tarda serata nel piccolo appartamento che Arthur ha preso in affitto, Eames gli chiede, ridendo: «Allora, ti va ancora di baciarmi?»

«Ma levati!» esclama lui, dandogli un leggero pugno sulla spalla.

Eames è sicuro che sta per rifilargli una delle sue repliche asciutte come la sabbia del deserto, quando il suo telefono squilla e Arthur si distrae per rispondere.

«Pronto?»

«Zio Arthur!»

La voce di una bambina si diffonde dall’altoparlante. Arthur sorride, mette il vivavoce e appoggia il telefono sul tavolo. Poi dice: «Ciao pulce! Buon compleanno!»

Philippa ride, come fa ogni volta in cui Arthur la chiama “pulce”.

«Grazie, zio! Oggi il signore che porta i pacchi mi ha portato il tuo regalo! Te lo sei ricordato!»

«Te l’avevo promesso, no? Anche se quest’anno non potevo venire alla tua festa ti avevo detto che mi sarei fatto perdonare.»

«Sì. Tu mantieni sempre le promesse» dice lei con una voce seria.

«Allora, raccontami un po’ della tua festa. Ti sei divertita?»

Philippa parla sovraeccitata per una decina di minuti, finché sua madre la istruisce di salutare lo “zio Arthur” e di andare a infilare il pigiama.

Dopo averle augurato la buonanotte, Arthur resta alcuni minuti al telefono con Mal. Parlano di lavoro, di James che ha iniziato a camminare da qualche settimana, della suocera di Mal, che è una donna conservatrice e davvero insopportabile.

Dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, Arthur resta in silenzio per un po’, mentre Eames finisce di bere il suo tè.

«Ti ho mai detto che Philippa ha il mio vero nome?»

Eames lo osserva sorpreso, mentre scuote la testa.

Arthur ha uno sguardo malinconico e un sorriso mesto, mentre dice: «Philip.»

«È nata un paio di settimane prima del termine stabilito per la gravidanza e Mal si è ritrovata da sola in casa con le acque rotte, senza Dom, che era in viaggio per un’estrazione. Sapeva che ero in città, perché stavo facendo un lavoro sotto copertura per l’esercito, così mi ha chiamato in preda al panico. Il soldato che è in me mi implorava di non assentarmi, ma non avrei mai potuto lasciarla sola nel momento più importante della sua vita.»

«Sei andato da lei?»

Arthur annuisce, perso tra i suoi ricordi.

«L’ho portata in ospedale e sono stato con lei per tutto il tempo del travaglio. Quando l’hanno portata in sala parto, Dom era ancora bloccato dall’altra parte del Paese, perciò hanno fatto entrare me.»

Ride prima di proseguire: «L’ho sentita urlare, imprecare in francese e stringere la mia mano così forte da farmi pensare che mi stesse frantumando le ossa. Poi la bambina è nata ed era bruttissima: tutta sporca, urlante e bagnata di lacrime.»

Eames ride: sono proprio così i bambini appena nati.

«Più tardi, l’infermiera ha portato la bambina in stanza. Le ha chiesto se avesse già pensato a un nome e lei ha semplicemente risposto, guardandomi negli occhi: “Philippa.”»

È solo allora che Eames si rende conto di non avergli mai chiesto come conosca Mal.

«Da quanto la conosci?»

«Da quando avevo undici anni. Si era trasferita negli Stati Uniti a causa del lavoro di suo padre. Parlava inglese in maniera fluente, ma era timida e chiusa in sé stessa, allora. Penso che avesse a che fare con l’imminente divorzio dei suoi genitori. Era in terza media e io in prima. Un giorno l’ho trovata chiusa nel bagno dei maschi, mentre piangeva di fronte allo specchio.»

«Come mai nel bagno dei maschi?»

«Non andava mai nessuno lì, mentre il bagno delle femmine era sempre pieno di ragazze che si truccavano. Le chiesi se avesse voluto pranzare con me e lei accettò.»

Gli resta difficile correlare la bambina timida e insicura con la donna affascinante e spavalda che è ora. Ma Eames sa che le persone sono capaci di cambiare negli anni, perciò è felice se adesso Mal è una persona più serena.

 

 

 

**LOS ANGELES**

 

La quinta volta che incontra Arthur in un luogo pubblico, in cui deve fingere di essere un semplice conoscente, è il funerale di Mal.

Arthur lo ha chiamato mentre Eames era in Canada per un’estrazione ed è riuscito a tirarsene fuori abbastanza in fretta per poter essere qui.

È un tipo di morte che nessuno riesce veramente a spiegare e già circolano delle terribili voci sulla presunta colpevolezza di Dom. Non importa granché, ora: l’unica realtà che Eames vede è una famiglia spezzata e due bambini che non rivedranno mai più la loro madre.

Philippa si nasconde costantemente dietro le gambe di suo zio, finché Arthur è costretto a tenerla in braccio per calmarla per tutto il corso della giornata.

 

***

 

La quinta volta che incontra Arthur, al funerale di Mal, capisce quanto sia coraggioso l’uomo che ama.

Tutti pensano che essere una persona forte significhi affrontare i problemi di petto, senza chiedere mai aiuto. Non è così: si è più forti se ci si affida a qualcuno mentre il mondo ci sta crollando addosso.

Arthur sta male, cerca di tenere la sua sofferenza a bada, ma non è facile. Eames è grato che trovi il modo di sfogarsi con lui: sarebbe molto peggio se Arthur si rinchiudesse in sé stesso sprofondando nella disperazione, senza permettergli di avvicinarsi.

Dopo il funerale, Arthur bussa alla porta della camera dell’hotel dove Eames alloggia, entra, richiude la porta e sprofonda tra le sue braccia, mentre lui mormora: «Mi dispiace tanto, _darling_.»

È la frase più stupida e scontata che possa dire, ma la verità è che non ci sono parole che possono offrire un vero conforto di fronte alla morte.

Arthur si lascia stringere da lui, si lascia amare finché non ha più le lacrime per piangere e ha il volto trasformato dal piacere. Dorme tra le sue braccia per qualche ora, poi si sveglia di soprassalto, mentre Eames lo tranquillizza accarezzandogli i capelli.

 

***

 

La quinta volta che incontra Arthur, lui sussurra contro la sua pelle nuda: «Ho fatto testamento qualche settimana fa. Volevo dirtelo di persona, perciò ho aspettato di vederti prima di parlartene.»

Eames sente il proprio cuore in preda al panico battere all’impazzata, mentre chiede, con una voce strana e vulnerabile: «Che stai dicendo?»

Arthur lascia tanti piccoli baci sulla sua spalla, prima di rassicurarlo: «È solo una precauzione, Eames. Non ho intenzione di morire, se è questo che ti preoccupa.»

«Allora perché l’hai fatto?»

«Se mi succedesse qualcosa… Non sopporto l’idea che tu non abbia niente di mio o che non possa decidere sulla mia sorte se finisco come un vegetale. Tutto qui. È una cosa scema, lo so, ma non riuscivo a togliermela dalla testa.»

Eames sospira.

«Non è per niente una cosa scema» dice prima di baciarlo.

 

 

 

**MOMBASA**

 

La sesta volta che incontra Arthur, lui lo sorprende a Mombasa, nella casa sicura dove si sta nascondendo a causa di un lavoro andato male.

Entra nel suo appartamento e sente odore di pasta con il pesto – uno dei piatti preferiti di Arthur. Eames sorride, si dirige in cucina e lo trova intento a scolare la pasta nel lavello.

«Sei giusto in tempo per pranzo. Ho portato il pesto da Genova.»

«Prima dammi un bacio!»

Arthur ride e acconsente. Trascorrono diversi minuti con le mani impegnate a palpare i loro corpi attraverso i vestiti e con le labbra occupate da un bacio appassionato, finché Arthur si separa, con il fiatone.

«Prima mangiamo. Ho così tanta fame che se non mangio subito non riesco neppure ad arrivare alla camera da letto!»

Eames ride, si concede un altro bacio, prima di andare a sedersi al piccolo tavolo della cucina.

 

***

 

La sesta volta che incontra Arthur, Eames scopre che ha fatto una promessa ai bambini di Mal.

«Sono andato a trovare James e Philippa la settimana scorsa» gli rivela mentre sono distesi sul divano.

«Come stanno?»

«Philippa mi ha chiesto di Dom. Sua nonna continua a dirle che non tornerà a casa, perciò è abbastanza confusa.»

Eames accarezza i suoi capelli in silenzio.

Dopo molti minuti, Arthur sussurra con gli occhi chiusi e le lacrime che solcano il suo viso: «Le ho promesso che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per riportarlo da lei.»

«Ci riuscirai» lo rassicura lui, perché conosce bene la determinazione di Arthur e sa che non permetterebbe mai a sé stesso di deludere quella bambina.

 

***

 

La sesta volta che incontra Arthur, mentre trascorrono giorni piacevoli a Mombasa, Eames pensa che prima o poi chiederà a quest’uomo di sposarlo.

È una novità per lui volersi legare in maniera permanente a un’altra persona, eppure è così. Non è per niente difficile ammettere che desidera trascorrere il resto della sua vita con Arthur.

Arthur, che gli chiede: «Cosa hai fatto oggi?» e gli racconta la sua giornata anche quando sono lontani e sono costretti a parlare al telefono senza potersi vedere.

Arthur, che ride in risposta alle sue battute impertinenti con la sua risata bassa e spontanea.

Arthur, che è capace di dirgli: «Ti amo» mentre guardano un film appisolati sul divano e di fare l’amore con lui in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile, assecondando le loro voglie, anche le più oscene, perché non c’è niente di vergognoso nel desiderare l’altro in ogni aspetto, quando ci si ama.

Arthur, che nonostante sia pieno di lavoro, ha anche la premura di occuparsi della sicurezza di Eames, ostacolando i suoi nemici, eliminando una taglia dalla sua testa, offrendogli sempre vie di fuga e case sicure da condividere.

Arthur, che rischia la sua vita per una bambina che porta il suo nome, la cui madre è stata per lui l’equivalente di una sorella.

 

 

 

**PARIGI, POI LOS ANGELES**

 

La settima volta che incontra Arthur per lavoro, qualche settimana dopo averlo visto a Mombasa, lo trova dimagrito, con un’espressione a metà tra la sua solita determinazione e la stanchezza che inizia a mostrare, dopo innumerevoli estrazioni eseguite insieme a Dom.

Eames capisce che Arthur è quasi arrivato a un punto di rottura, come un vaso che è caduto tante volte, si è incrinato e al prossimo urto rischia di rompersi in mille pezzi.

Ed è in quell’esatto momento che Eames decide che porteranno a termine l’ _inception_ , costi quel che costi, perché non può permettersi di vedere l’amore della sua vita distruggere la propria esistenza perché intende mantenere una promessa.

 

***

 

La settima volta che incontra Arthur, è la prima volta che lo vede compiere un errore durante un lavoro. Quando Cobb lo accusa di non aver eseguito abbastanza ricerche per verificare la presenza di un addestramento militare nella mente di Robert Fisher, Eames sa che l’estrattore sta giocando con il fuoco.

Arthur gli risponde, freddo e con una mano di fronte a sé: «Ti devi calmare.»

È un avvertimento che nessuno dovrebbe mai ignorare, soprattutto Cobb, che si sta comportando come un sociopatico.

Arthur serra la mandibola e afferma, con un distacco che Eames sa che non prova realmente: «Non c’era nelle mie ricerche. Mi dispiace.»

È ammirevole il modo in cui si scusa. Pochi uomini nella sua posizione sarebbero capaci di ammettere i propri errori ed Eames è felice di sapere che Arthur sia uno di loro. Ma fallire è umano e capita a tutti prima o poi. Riusciranno a cavarsela in qualche modo. _Devono_ cavarsela, perché il limbo è una minaccia così concreta e spaventosa che Eames non riesce neppure a descrivere a parole.

C’è un momento di panico nel secondo livello, quando stanno per separarsi e Arthur si avvicina per aiutarlo a inserire la flebo nel suo polso – senza che ci sia un reale bisogno.

«La sicurezza arriverà in massa» lo avverte Eames con un sorriso tirato.

«E io li porterò a una bella caccia alla volpe!»

«Basta che torni prima del calcio» è quello che dice.

“Basta che torni da me” è quello che pensa.

«A dormire, Mr. Eames» lo rassicura Arthur, che ha colto perfettamente la sua preoccupazione.

Arthur non lo deluderà, Eames sente questa sicurezza nel profondo del suo animo, mentre la _somnacin_ entra in circolo e lo fa addormentare di nuovo.

 

***

 

La settima volta che incontra Arthur per lavoro, si risvegliano in un aereo, con la consapevolezza di aver compiuto la prima _inception_ nella storia del _dreamsharing_.

È anche la prima volta in cui Eames ha seriamente temuto di non rivedere mai più l’uomo che in due anni è diventato tutta la sua vita.

Quando Cobb supera i controlli all’aeroporto, Eames sa che Arthur ha mantenuto la sua promessa. Sorride al pensiero che l’uomo che ama è una delle persone più determinate e instancabili sulla faccia della terra, capace di andar incontro all’impossibile pur di rispettare un patto stretto con una bambina di cinque anni.

Nel loro appartamento a Santa Monica, mentre Arthur si spoglia dei vestiti e si dirige sotto la doccia, Eames si appoggia alla porta aperta del bagno e afferma: «Arthur sei una persona meravigliosa.»

Lui si ferma con la mano avvolta intorno al pomello della porta della doccia, con un’espressione incredula e sorpresa.

«Eames… stai bene?» gli chiede con un misto di preoccupazione e di incertezza.

«Sì. Volevo solo che tu sapessi quanto tu sia fantastico, quanto tu riesca a rendere più luminosa la vita delle persone che ti circondano, perché spesso non te ne rendi conto. Sei così preso dai tuoi pensieri, dalle tue preoccupazioni, che ti dimentichi quanto tu sia capace di rendere felici gli altri, me in primis. Cerca di ricordartelo quando ti fai prendere dallo sconforto, sì?»

Arthur lo osserva riflettendo sulle sue parole. Poi, con un sorriso spontaneo e gli occhi che brillano, dice: «Va bene. Grazie, Eames.» 


End file.
